War Cry-- Beginnings
by InvisibleSight
Summary: Book One of "War Cry" Series (Three Books Total) She was trained to kill him. He was trained to kill her. She is the last Waterbender in the South Pole. He is the Outcast of the Fire Nation. She has the future of her Tribe on her shoulders. He has nothing more to lose. Three words. Two People. One goal- be the last one standing. How did it begin? Find out. (Updated weekly; Zutara)
1. Intro

**_Please keep in mind while reading this that the following story has absolutely nothing to do with the standard Avatar: the Last Airbender television series save for the characters. Some personalities will be altered and some lines from the show will be used, but bear in mind they are meant to be kept in the context of THIS story, not the show. I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender… if I did, Zutara would happen and the last few minutes of the finale would change drastically (thanks Bryke for the cliché Kataang kiss). On that sour note, enjoy._**

"The enemy is never the victor."

Katara was brought up on that phrase. She was smart, quick, cunning, and driven, but compassionate and willing to learn. Her temper would flare like a forest fire—quickly and vastly— but she would sooth it like the waves that lapped on the banks. She never had to be told to be fair nor did she need to be reminded to stand strong. Even as a girl, she was independent in her thinking, but motherly in her deportment.

Since the day she was born, she was told of the thrilling escapades she was to venture on and the goals she was expected to achieve. She knew her destiny prior to entering the womb. Never before had the South Pole been surer of its future.

"No mercy means no weakness."

Zuko formed his worldview upon his nation's war cry. His heart was just and fair since birth, never wanting to harm a fly. However, as soon as a fight broke out amongst his peers, he would silence it with punches and flames, aggressively making his point with a shrill cry and a sharp blade. His anger was his flaw and it sentenced him many nights in fits of tears.

Despite his normally just heart and his ability to manage his anger until an actual fight arose, he was considered an outcast and a soft waste of mass. The Fire Nation looked down on the learning soul, constantly belittling him with cold, unforgiving eyes. Hate was all his childhood knew.

The destinies of the young souls were long since determined by the people of their culture—one the life of a savior, the other that of an outcast. But the red ties of destiny bound the two together before they were even conceived. After all…

Destiny waits for no one.

**_Okay, I am seriously so excited about this story. I saw this YouTube video for a trailer on "Zutara the Movie" (coming in theatres never) and I'm like "That would make an awesome movie!" So, here I am. Please excuse that it's so long. Hopefully, it'll go faster than it looks. With that, I give you… War Cry, a Zutara Fanfic (Go ZuZu! :3)_**


	2. Chapter One: The Birth of a Savior

The girl ran out into the snow, feeling the bitter nips of snow shoot her face with icy bullets. Her legs were weak with exhaustion and her eyes drooped from stress. Her fatigue, however, was strongly outweighed by the news and her heart skipped a beat every two leaps. She quickly spotted her destination. The South Pole's flag looked somehow brighter today—or maybe it was just her newfound disposition. Either way, it felt that hope was slowly washing over the entire village.

The girl's knees buckled and her feet slid out from under her. She was suddenly face-down in the stinging snow. Her heart stopped briefly in reaction to the sensation, but she slowly arose and picked up speed once more, ignoring the twisting pain she felt in her kneecap.

She found herself slowing down instinctively, knowing it rude to barge into the chief's quarters. She cleared her throat and, with as much grace as her cracking knees would allow, approached the guards positioned outside the igloo. One of the guards turned his head slightly in acknowledgement before inquiring her business formally.

The girl found a new sense of pride bursting from her heart, but shoved it down calmly. "Hope is my business, sir," she replied coolly. The guard she had not addressed whipped his head around in sudden interest. The two soldiers glanced at one another, as if they were telepathically determining if this was a hoax. Agreeing this was too important to hold up, they parted and revealed the curtain that led to the chief's quarters.

The girl found herself suddenly incapable of moving, as if the reality of the situation had just hit her. She dragged one foot forward, but couldn't find it in her to budge the other one. One of the guards gently pushed her forward with one hand, coaxing. She glanced up at him and found a look of sincerity and honesty. The girl found comfort in his small, professional smile and sighed. Inhaling deeply, she entered.

The ice house was larger than the rest of the igloos in the village and more culturally furnished. Fur rugs hung from the walls with brilliant designs etched in them along with a map of the four nations. A platypus-bearskin rug was sprawled out on the floor, his open bill daring her to step closer so he could bite her. A long wooden table lined each wall and a large fireplace faced her from across the room. Seven men sat before the fire in a circle, each sitting on a thick cushion and contemplating a map sprawled out on the floor in front of them.

The girl's breath hitched. Six of the men's heads rose to behold the shivering girl in the doorway. The seventh, the one who sat at the head of the ring, stayed lowered in concentration, unaware of the girl's presence. The man on the chief's right grunted something and his head went up to look at his new guest. The girl suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. She pulled her hood back and bowed in reverence, her heart beating like a drum.

"Rise," the chief spoke kindly. "What is your business?"

Her moment had come. She raised her head slightly and exhaled.

"I bring news from your wife Kya."

The chief's look sharpened instantly and he stood hurriedly. "Is something wrong?"

The girl smiled shakily. "She has given birth, Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda froze for a moment, before cracking a smile. He tried to maintain his professional image, but a grin broke through anyway. He gave up on covering up and a gasping laugh escaped him. Something about his reaction reminded the female messenger of a child receiving a new toy he's been wanting: he wants to do something, but he's really not quite sure what.

In a sudden jolt of movement, Hakoda bolted for the door. The six generals he left behind called after him, yelling at him that he left his parka, but the chief ran on. The warmth growing in his heart was enough to propel him for miles.

The girl laughed and ran after him after appropriately bowing to the generals and the guards. Hakoda danced like a schoolboy, twirling about every time he ran a corner. Not a bit of him resembled the focused adult leader of her tribe the girl had seen only minutes before.

Hakoda's igloo came into view after endless minutes of running. To the chief, it seemed like hours until he reached the house. His physical body was severely regretting leaving his coat behind, but his spirit pushed him to run. He threw back the curtain to the house to find an array of healers huddled around a wooden bedframe. They backed away upon his entry, clearing a path for their leader.

Hakoda inched closer to the bed, a mix of worry and hope stirring inside of him. Somehow he couldn't think of anything besides the little squealing noises he heard coming from the bed.

The chief met his wife's eyes. Her head was damp from labor, her normally braided hair sprawled out on the pillow. Her breath was shallow and uneven, but stable and her chest heaved for much-needed air. Her eyes were heavy and tired, like it took all the strength she had left to keep them open. Hakoda reached out for the woman's hand and held it in his palm.

His eyes trailed down to the bundle of fur lying in her arms, securely but weakly held close by the mother. He peered down into the white fur. Warm tan skin emerged from the wrap and a little patch of hair perched on the infant's head. The baby's cheeks were round and soft looking, rosy from their first breath. The nose was sensible, a feature one would expect from an adult not a newborn.

Hakoda's lips curled in an uncontrollable smile. His grin seemed to stretch from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled.

A sudden sneeze came from the child which caused everyone to startle. A pair of wide eyes creaked open slowly, as if the newborn was awakening from deep slumber. The eyes landed square on the father's face and stared. The chief drew in a sharp breath.

Eyes as blue as the arctic waters consumed him. They glittered like the sun on the sea and shifted like the tides themselves. They were huge, too, for a baby, and it was almost as if the eyelids were too small to cover them. Black lashes fluttered whenever the child blinked, momentarily masking the breathtaking beauties.

Hakoda was left speechless by the little miracle in his wife's arms. He shakily held out a hand to the angel in the woman's lap. "H-hello… little one," the chief quietly stuttered. He found himself chuckling in short breathes, feeling like a new father. He stroked the newborn's cheek which was rewarded with a gasping giggle from the infant.

Hakoda quietly lifted the miracle in his arms and stared. He did a double take quickly to examine the baby and his grin once again erupted.

"A girl?" The chief mused aloud. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Chief Hakoda," a healer nearby said, touching the young girl's cheek with a frayed finger. "A girl."

The newborn presently hiccupped, breaking the emotional intensity in the room and sending everyone into a frenzy of excited laughter and chatter.

"Oh, her eyes are stunning! She's beautiful—absolutely beautiful! Do you see her? She's just a bundle of joy, this little thing!" Hakoda laughed and cooed, swinging the infant high in the air in dizzying circles. The child squealed happily, raising her arms above her head and laughing.

Hakoda rushed to his wife's side, holding the girl in his arms. He kissed the bedded woman's forehead sweetly and said, "She's marvelous, honey. She's perfect. She looks just like you."

Kya turned her head slightly in quiet exhaustion and smiled fragilely. "She has her father's eyes."

Hakoda chuckled lightly. "I think they look better on her than they do on me!"

The room erupted with laughter once more. Hakoda kissed his little girl's nose softly and she bubbled with giggles again.

"Hey, where's Sokka? Where's the old boy?! I want him to meet his new sister!" Hakoda laughed joyously. "Get him, somebody!"

The messenger girl who brought Hakoda the news hurried out into the snow once more, returning shortly after with the toddler in her arms. He was bundled from head to toe in thick boots and a heavy parka. His flipped his hood back to reveal his chubby face furrowed in confusion at the high spirits in the room.

"Sokka! Come over here, little worrier!" Hakoda kneeled on the floor with widespread arms, beckoning for him. The boy ran and tackled his dad's shoulder, almost knocking him backwards. "Easy, boy!" Laughter once again filled the room.

"What did I miss?" Sokka questioned, his lisp changing the "ss" to "ths".

Everyone giggled.

"You missed something pretty big, buddy." Hakoda smiled. Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You missed your baby sister being born."

Sokka's eyes widened in realization. "That was today?!" He stuttered out.

Hakoda's head tipped back in bellowing laughter. "Y-yes, Sokka, it was today. D-do you want to see her?" Hakoda struggled to keep from laughing at his son's obliviousness. Sokka's head bobbed and the toddler was heaved up next to his mother and sister.

Sokka's face fell when he caught sight of the little baby in his mother's arms. "Where's the rest of her?" He questioned confusedly.

"Honey, that's all there is to her." Kya smiled. "Soon, she'll grow to be just as big as you and then she's going to grow even bigger than that."

Sokka cocked his head while looking at the infant. She turned her neck to stare at her brother and let out a squeal. Sokka covered his ears and winced. He turned to his dad with his palms muting his ears. "I think I like that boomerang better."

The entire village laughed in unison that day, joyously blessing the child and her destiny. The day after her birth, Hakoda and his family grouped together for the naming of the baby. Hakoda prodded for Kya's mother's name (Sokka refused this because he claimed it would be too confusing to have both a grandmother and a sister named "Gran-Gran") while Kya pushed for something original. Kya eventually won out on the debate..

The name had to be beautiful, but strong; it had to be something that reminded her of who she was and who she was meant to be.

"I think this girl has a name," a soldier piped up. A squeaking sound was heard before a girl was gently shoved forward towards the chief and his family. The girl was quickly recognized as the messenger the day before who told Hakoda of the girl's birth.

"I-… I, uh…" The girl stood, dumbfounded. She hadn't expected to be brought forward and she had absolutely no name in her mind.

"Speak, now, child," Hakoda said gently. "I would love to hear your idea."

The girl's mind was blank; she had no idea what to say. Was she to think of one on the spot? Was she to give the chief her own name?

Suddenly, a name came to the girl.

"Sir, r-remember whe-when I came and t-told you your daughter was b-born?" She asked, shaking. Hakoda nodded and the girl continued with a newfound courage. "I-I told the guards my b-business coming to you was hope. A-and… and that's what this little girl is: hope."

Kya tilted her head towards the baby. "That's certainly true."

The girl, feeling encouraged, pressed on. "S-so, I think her name should have something to do with h-hope."

Hakoda was silent, thinking.

The messenger opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. She thought it inappropriate to suggest an actual name, but this one was special. Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen? They couldn't burn a young girl at the stake for suggesting a name they didn't like, right? She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and let the name tumble out.

"Katara."

Hakoda lifted his head. "Pardon?"

The girl, suddenly extremely frightened, lowered her voice. "K-Katara."

Kya blinked. Sokka simply sucked his thumb, debating.

Hakoda peered back at the newborn. The name was strong and independent, but soft. It rolled off the tongue in a fluent matter. A hard, sensible name with a certain charm to it that suited her perfectly.

"Katara," he repeated aloud.

He certainly liked that.

"I-it means 'wanting hope'," the girl found herself saying.

Hakoda rose from his stool to face the child before him. She looked so small, so hesitant. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He took a step forward, then another. The girl squeezed her eyes shut again, fearing what would happen.

A boxy hand held her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see her chief at eyelevel with her.

"Do you like the name Katara?" He asked quietly. Something about the way he spoke made her feel like a strong adult, not a little child. She nodded quickly, not daring to say a word.

Hakoda smiled. "Katara it is." He turned to see the baby girl squirm and stare at the shaking messenger. "It suits her just right."

******_First chapter! I'm so excited. I might not update very often 'cause break is over next week sooo…. anywho, please let me know what you think! Comments are more appreciated than likes, but likes are welcome too! Second chapter coming up._**


	3. Chapter Two: Clouds

**_ Okay, so, sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week, but hopefully this'll make up for it. I like last chapter better, but I love this one too because, as Katara said in the "School Time Shipping" short, tiny Zuko is just soooo cute XD. Second chapter, up!_**

Ursa strolled through the palace gardens, enjoying the summer heat. She had missed the warmth of the sun after the sloppy spring weather the Fire Nation had recently received. She sighed, letting the rays soak into her skin. The cumbersome robes she was given to wear revealed little skin, so her enjoyment was limited.

The Fire Lady made her way gracefully through the palace garden into a beautiful clearing. A shimmering lake glistened in the center, sheltered by a towering tree. Ursa smiled in blissful anticipation. She laid down against a tree and sighed contentedly. This was the life she had always wanted: watching the clouds roll by, listening to the turtle-ducks swim and call to each other, forgetting the troubles of the world.

Ursa stared at the white-dotted sky. She never was sure why her brother Iroh was so interested in the clouds. All she saw was a white mass floating in the endless blue expanse of space; somehow he saw more than that. He always claimed to see rhino-elephants and eel-hounds in the swirling matter. Ursa, being a practical woman, never permitted herself to observe these imaginary silhouettes.

She stroked her swollen belly absentmindedly. She wondered what her daughter would think of the clouds when she was born. Would she be a blunt girl like herself or an imaginative soul like Iroh? Would she find her enjoyment in politics and world affairs, or would she rather curl up and read a book? Would she be a non-bender or a firebender like Zuko?

Ursa's lips curled into a smile at the thought of the young prince. He had just turned two and Ursa was quite pleased with the young man he was becoming. He seemed to enjoy the simple things like she did; he was always studying, always learning how things worked. He would sit by the fireplace, trying to draw out a flame with his clumsy hands. His broken sentences were usually phrased as questions and it took the Fire Lady some time to figure out exactly what he meant. He had a playful face that was normally contorted in thought, like he was contemplating the world's mysteries in his little head.

Ursa closed her eyes. He would make a wonderful Fire Lord one day, she knew. She just had to make sure he didn't veer off onto a dark path later in life. Maybe if she called Iroh over, he could—

"Prince Zuko!"

A Fire Nation sentry chased after the toddler. Zuko was huffing in effort to waddle over to his mother. His chubby cheeks were red with sun and lack of oxygen. The bewildered sentry tried to snatch the prince and managed to grab hold of his arm.

"Prince Zuko! Do not bother your mother! Come back to the nursery at once!" The man shooed Zuko towards the palace with a harsh nudge. The young prince gave a face of disdain and complaint at being shoved.

"Back away, mean man!" His words tumbled together in heaps, like boulders rolling off the side of a mountain, but the sentry understood him perfectly.

"How dare you, you child?!" The man raised his hands to slap the toddler, but a ring of flames scorched his sleeve. He yelped in pain and whipped his head around to see the Fire Lady in an offense position, fists raised.

"Set a hand on my son and I'll have you hanged." Ursa's normally soft face was jagged from rage. Her eyes shone like scorching gold, slicing through him like a blade of danger.

The sentry bowed before Ursa, his hand flinching in pain. "Forgive me, your highness. I was merely trying to prevent him from disturbing you." The sentry shook on the ground before her.

"You nearly hit my son, your prince—in his mother's presence, too! He is only a toddler, unaware of the rules of proper etiquette, and yet you savagely, ruthlessly, prepared yourself to hurt him—a powerless child!" Ursa scolded harshly.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness," the sentry pleaded.

Ursa fumed inwardly. How dare the man ask for forgiveness for such a terrible act?! He could have hurt the boy! He could have harmed his future ruler! He could have—

Her thoughts were once more interrupted, this time by a sharp tug on the bottom of her robe. Ursa looked down to find her son staring up at her, a round hand gripping her hem.

"Mama forgive?" Ember eyes shot through the Fire Lady. The sentry's head shot up in surprise, shocked at the young prince's words. Did he hear him correctly? Was it just toddler talk, just incomprehensible blabbering?

"Mama forgive mean man?" Zuko repeated, trying to annunciate.

No doubt about it, the words were clear this time. Ursa's heart melted at his request. She knelt to the ground, gathering her son in her arms. His big eyes stared into her soul. They were full of questions, full of curiosity, but something in them was wise. Something about them tugged on her and made her sorry for her behavior. Their innocence filled her heart with sympathy and shame. She turned towards the man kneeling weakly before her, stunned.

Ursa stooped down to the man's height and looked him square in the eye. "You better thank Agni you'll be leaving this courtyard in one piece." She threatened. The sentry tucked his chin into his chest, his grey hair dangling out of his cap.

"Thank you, your ladyship, thank you." With that, he scurried quickly out of the yard, fearful of looking back.

Ursa glared at the man's back before turning towards the lake once more and resting against the tree trunk, a gurgling Zuko in her arms. She placed him gently on the green grass. He scrambled over to the shore of the pond and watched as a family of turtle-ducks swam by, the mother leading the way. He seemed enthralled by the little creatures. He gazed into the water and saw a little boy waving among the ripples.

Young Zuko gasped. "A boy!" He startled, backing away ungracefully from the water. Ursa crawled over to her frightened son. His eyes darted from the water to his mother.

"What boy, Zuko?" Ursa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, encasing it.

"A boy in the water!" Zuko shrieked.

Ursa peered into the water and Zuko did the same, watching his reflection peak back at him. He retreated backwards and the boy in the water did the same.

"That's you, Zuko," Ursa smiled sweetly at her son. Zuko glanced back at the water, his face twisted in distrust. The Fire Lady laughed and gently tugged Zuko's arm forward, causing the reflection to return. Zuko flinched, but didn't back away and neither did the reflection.

"Me?" He hesitantly leaned one hand into the cold water to touch the boy's face and drew his hand back sharply at the icy feeling.

"Yes, that's you," Ursa pointed to another figure in the water. "And that's me."

Zuko looked helplessly confused and the Fire Lady laughed, all memories of sharp-tongued sentries fading away momentarily. She leaned against the cool grass, bringing Zuko back with her. She stared up at the clouds once again, this time noticing specks of silver and grey popping in and out of the white balls of air. The prince, mimicking his mother, also stared into the sky. He, too, noticed the clouds above them.

"What is those?" Zuko asked.

"What _are_ those, Zuko," Ursa corrected.

"I don't know," the prince cocked his head in confusion.

Ursa turned her head towards her son, confused, and then laughed as realization struck her. She pointed at the fluffy masses above. "Son, those are clouds. They hold water in them, and when it rains the water pours out of them. The wind blows them in different shapes and sizes and—"

Zuko blinked at the sky. "Turtle-ducks?"

Ursa followed Zuko's pointing finger to a low cloud. She squinted. To her, it still looked like regular cloud; aside from turning a dull grey, nothing about it seemed very special.

"The cloud has mouth, Mama." Zuko traced the outline with his finger. Ursa looked hard, but couldn't see anything other than grey blotches of mass.

"I don't see a turtle-duck, honey." Ursa shook her head, still squinting.

"Oh," Zuko pouted. He stared at the cloud a little longer, watching the wind distort it into another shape. The Fire Lady was sorry to have disappointed her son, but she couldn't find any recognizable shapes in the sky.

Zuko sat up suddenly, his face trained upwards. "Wet," he wrinkled his nose. He lifted his arms above his head to shield him from the rain.

Rain?

Ursa felt a tingle in her left cheek and wiped it with the back of her hand. She stared at it and saw a drop of water. Another landed on her finger. She raised her head to see clouds growing darker and beginning to release raindrops.

The Fire Lady grimaced. Stupid Fire Nation spring weather.

Zuko yanked on his mother's hand, trying to haul her to her feet. "Quick, Mama! Don't get wet!" He tugged on her sleeve hurriedly.

Ursa stood and scooped up the toddler. She ran swiftly through the courtyard and under the canopied walkway leading to the palace. She shook the excess water off her garment and squeezed her hair to release the raindrops.

Zuko scowled at the sky. "Mean turtle-duck" was all he said.

Ursa giggled and held the prince's hand. They were about to walk through the door to enter the palace when something caught Ursa's eye. She watched a specific cloud roll by and her eyes widened.

"Mama?" Zuko tugged on her sleeve again, but Ursa just cracked a smile.

"I see the turtle-duck, ZuZu," she whispered. She laughed loudly and spun the toddler high in her arms. "I see it, my little prince! Oh, it's beautiful!" Zuko laughed as he was swung high in the air and brought in for a big hug.

"I knew you'd see it," he smiled as he hugged his mother.

Ursa gently laid the sleeping prince down in his crib. She tucked his favorite platypus-bear toy in the crook of his arm. She smiled at her son, silently praying she would never have to watch him grow up. She stroked Zuko's cheek lightly and he stirred in his sleep.

"Thank you for teaching me something about the clouds today, Zuko."

**_These first few chapters are going to seem fillerish, but these are actually important to the story. Plus, who doesn't love baby Zuko! (BTW, Zuko is still two years older than Katara in this story, so sorry for those of you who wanted to see Ozai's reaction to Zuko being born… that's a diff fanfiction for a diff time). Third chapter coming up soon!_**


	4. Chapter Three: The Day of Black Snow

**_Two chapters in two days! Jeez, you guys are getting spoiled! Don't get used to it, though, because school starts up again tomorrow, and you all know how that is X( So, in this chapter, you'll see what the whole "Savior" thing is about. Remember, not like the original series! Enjoy! Follow, Favorite, and Review please! (P.S., I don't own Avatar… if I did, Zutara would happen… thanks Bryke ): )_**

Young Katara loved bedtime stories. She loved when her mother made them up because she always put her name in the stories. Katara felt like she was entering a world full of dragons and sky-bison and princes rescuing damsels in distress. She found great pleasure in imagining the wind slapping her cheeks while riding an eel-hound or feeling the warm waters of Ember Island. The life of a heroin always fascinated her.

Sokka, now nine, found his kid sister's enthusiasm impractical. Of course there was no probability of knights saving people from a fire-breathing dragon. He was old enough to understand the meanings behind the fabled stories his mother told at night. Part of him wished he could be as much into reading and knowledge as his sister, but he felt more comfortable planning strategies for wars. Even at his young age, he was able to come up with plans that were so brilliant the generals of the Watertribe let him listen in on the war meetings they had.

Katara never really cared about strategy. She appreciated swiftness, cunning, and quick-mindedness. She wanted to face her problems upfront and charge in, which was a great relief to the Watertribe. This was why Katara loved the action/romance stories her mother read to her: they involved on-the-fly resolutions that sharpened her own mind. Her favorite story was one that she heard on a particularly cold night.

The moon was full, shining brightly on the shifting water. The waves looked like slices of silver dancing on a field of sapphires. Katara stared out into the black night, the snow surrounding her glistening. She was mesmerized by the glowing orb in the sky. Something about it made her feel stronger; it drew her in and pushed her away like the tides themselves.

A blast of wind blew the hood of her parka off, sending violent swirls of air blasting down her neck. She shook fiercely, but merely pulled her hood back over her head. She may have been freezing and tired, but she felt like something was telling her to stay where she was.

"Katara?"

The young girl whipped her head around to see Kya standing in the doorway to the house. The girl's mother made her way to her daughter, struggling to fight the wind.

"What are you doing out here?" Kya asked, concerned. "You could catch your death out here!"

Katara turned her neck towards the moon in thought. "The moon told me to."

"The moon?" Kya raised an eyebrow.

The little Watertribe girl leaned her cheek against her arm, staring at the white orb. "Every time the moon is full, I feel like I can't sleep. I feel like I should be getting ready for something, but I don't know what."

Kya watched the young girl carefully, looking for traces of sarcasm. All she saw was a sincere, wondering face eliminated by the moon's rays of light.

"Come inside, sweety. I'll tell you a bedtime story to help you sleep." Kya nudged Katara's shoulder in the direction of the house and the girl's eyes lit up. She hurried into the igloo, throwing the curtain aside. Kya smiled and shook her head. Her daughter was so easily persuaded.

The mother found Katara already climbing into her bed and snuggling into the blankets. Kya mused how this sweet girl was to be the savior of the tribe someday. She made her way to Katara's bedside and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"What's this story going to be about, Mama?" The Watertribe girl asked, patiently waiting.

Kya hesitated. Was it the right time to tell her of her destiny? She was only eight and needed time to have a childhood before being thrown into a war. Still, she couldn't wait forever to tell her. Let her believe it's a fairytale for the time being; when the time was right, she would be enlightened of its legitimacy.

"This story happened almost ninety years ago, right here in the South Pole."

Katara's eyes shone in the dark, full of anticipation and wonder.

With that sign of encouragement, Kya began.

"_Long ago, in the Southern Watertribe, there was peace in the land. Every time a problem occurred that was deemed too big for worldly hands to handle, the tribe called upon their patron, the Moon Spirit, for guidance. Their requests were always granted and every whim obeyed. Everyone worked out their problems and things looked bright. That changed on one fateful day._

_ "The normally white snow was a dark grey color and it came down in soggy clumps. The villagers had never seen this conundrum before and it frightened them. Off in the distance, they could see dark triangular dots coming towards the mainland. Fire Nation flags perched high above the silhouettes. The villagers stood on the banks, watching the approaching ships grow larger. What did the Fire Nation want? They had never come to the Southern Watertribe personally before._

_ "The ships arrived minutes after they were spotted. The villagers waited patiently on the shore. The minutes on the beach dragged by slowly, an uncomfortable silence lingering. Everyone in the village held their breath in suspense._

_ "Suddenly, large triangular doors dropped open on the ships, revealing a legion of soldiers—lined up perfectly shoulder-to-shoulder—within. The Watertribe itself stood still as it was stared down by masked faces of red._

_ "The chief stepped forward. 'What is your business here?'_

_ "A single soldier stepped forward. His face was uncovered, but he wore everything else the same as the other soldiers. He glared at the chief for a moment, and then smirked. He looked over his shoulder to the men awaiting a command._

_ " 'Men," he called out, performing a 180 so he could face the soldiers. 'What is our business?'_

_ "The men crouched in perfect unison, arms extended in an attack position._

_ " 'No mercy means no weakness!' They thundered collectively._

_ "The Fire Nation ships had come to raid the Southern Watertribe._

_ "Suddenly, an eerie "whoosh" was heard throughout the otherwise silent tundra. It grew louder until a massive fireball was seen hurtling towards the village. It landed squarely on a row of houses, melting them to their steel interiors. The Fire Nation soldiers charged forward, trailing fire._

_ "The Waterbenders immediately began striking the enemy, freezing men left and right. Even the non-benders came out onto the beach, spears in hand. Men fell all about them. The Fire Nations soldiers kept pouring out of the ships, row after row after row. Strangely enough, they didn't injure anyone, but they threw large nets over the Waterbenders. They dragged those they captured onto the ship, ignoring their shrieks. War waged on in the village for hours. More firebenders were killed, but the Waterbenders' numbers were dwindling._

_ "Meanwhile, the chief , his generals, and his scribes were in the council room, pleading with the Moon Spirit._

_ " 'Please," the chief begged into the midday sky. "Please, help us win this battle. We are badly outnumbered and our Waterbenders are being stolen. We have caused no trouble with the Fire Nation, yet they attack us! We will give anything to win this fight! Name your price, Moon Spirit, I beg of you! Have mercy!'_

_ "A glowing figure flashed in the room, causing the men to shield their eyes in fear of being blinded. The brilliant light shot straight up into the sky like a beacon, connecting the earth with the moon. The light flashed, then disappeared. The men cautiously peaked behind their arms to find an inscription carved into the igloo's wall._

_ "Suddenly, a great rumbling sound came. It was louder than ten elephant-rhinos trumpeting at once and the earth shook violently. Even those who were fighting paused in their slaughter to investigate the noise._

_ "A wave began to form in the distance. It sucked the water from the shore, revealing sopping wet sand and snow beneath the surface. Like a giant tide, the water shifted back and grew larger and larger. Several firebenders shot their fists at the tidal wave, trying to vaporize it, but their efforts were unsuccessful. A giant tsunami loomed over the village and crashed down on the snow. The Fire Nation's men were washed out to sea and the ships were crushed._

_ "When the water withdrew back into its bed, the Watertribers were stunned to see that all those in the Watertribe were fine and no homes were damaged. Even the Waterbenders that were captured were back safely on the land. The only things that were absent were the soldiers and the ships in which they were brought._

_ "The village gave a collective cry of joy, celebrating their miraculous success._

_ "Back in the war room, the chief, his generals, and his scribes praised the Moon Spirit, thanking it profusely for its diligence. They were about to run out of the room to see the villagers, but another flash of light interrupted their path. The bright figure pointed to the inscription on the wall, which was momentarily forgotten. The chief approached the wall._

_ "The inscription was written in no human hand and the letters flashed in the light. The chief glanced at his generals, then read aloud. The more he read, more words were revealed. The inscription read as follows:_

_ " 'The Southern Watertribe has been faithful to me for many years, and, because of this, I granted your every request. I have been patient with you, warning you to use your wishes wisely. You have reached your limit, for today marked the one-hundredth favor you have asked me to grant. This is the last time I am fulfilling a request._

_ " 'Since the first Waterbender helped save me, I've helped you. Now I am expecting my equal payment. Within the next one-hundred years, a single Waterbender must prove to me that your nation is not just a group of lazy fools who call upon me for assistance by defeating an entire army of Fire Nation soldiers singlehandedly. This Waterbender will be the Savior of your tribe. If this is accomplished within that span of time, I will grant your nation endless riches, blessing you with plenty. However, if my wishes go about unfulfilled, I will refuse to assist you any longer and I will allow no one to enter or exit the Watertribe ever again._

_ " 'Mark my words, for I speak the truth: this will not be the last Fire Nation raid in the next hundred years. Each will become more and more challenging , for I will not interfere. The contract begins now.'_

_ "The chief's eyes widened as he read and the men around him gasped. When finished, the chief dropped to the floor in despair. 'What have I done? What have I done?!' He repeated over and over. The generals called for the scribes to record the contract on a scroll, and as the final letter of it was written, the inscription completely vanished except for one phrase: 'This Waterbender will be the Savior of your tribe'. The chief read the phrase once more, a new determination sprouting within him._

_ "For the last twenty years of his life, the chief rallied the Waterbenders together and made sure each was trained skillfully, preparing them for the next raid. However, time and time again, the chosen Waterbenders would fail and be captured. Every raid robbed the Watertribe of more Waterbenders. Raid after raid, year after year, their numbers decreased until, soon, there were no Waterbenders left._

_ "The Fire Nation would come back every three years to raid the Watertribe, inspecting for any new Waterbenders and checking to make sure they hadn't missed any the previous years. As the ninety-year mark approached, the Watertribe wilted in anxiety. Somehow, amidst the sorrow and the fear, hope still burned in the Watertribers' hearts, ever raid making them stronger and more prepared. The Day of Black Snow damaged the Southern Tribe greatly, but hope still carried them through and continues to do so even to this day."_

"How does the story end, Mama?" A sleep-ridden Katara asked. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion and she suppressed a much needed yawn. Kya gently closed her eyelids and Katara slipped into a deep slumber. Kya stroked her sleeping daughter's cheek to stimulate the child's sleep.

She kissed her sleeping daughter and tucked her blanket into her side. She blew out the candle next to her nightstand and turned to leave the room. On her way out  
she stepped on a plush object. Leaning down, Kya picked up the toy koi fish and leaned it against Katara's still face. Her mother smiled in the dark as she read the message on the fish's fin:

~_Mommy's Little Waterbender~_

**_Who else finds these little kid chapters adorable?! So, now that you know what the premise of the contract is, listen in on for a few snapshots of scenes from the original Avatar: the Last Airbender series. Chapter Three, coming up!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Changes in the Air

**Chapter Four: Changes in the Air**

_**I'm so sorry for not updating! I know you've heard that before so I won't go into the excuses… Anywho… Time for the Zuko angst! Keep in mind, Katara is still eight and Zuko is ten. Some serious feels in this chapter, BTW… with that in mind, fourth chapter UP!**_

__The recently deemed Fire Lord had always enjoyed trips to Ember Island with his family in the summer. He even bought a small plot of land to build a nice summer home right along the shore. The beach was a special place to him. Some of his favorite memories were there, watching the setting sun glow like a ladle of scorching metal. Magic surrounded him. He never felt more at home, even when he was AT home.

Ozai profusely refused to be away from his family for more than a week at a time. He had had terrible childhood experiences with his own father being too busy for him and he shuddered at the thought of his own children feeling the same way. He reserved a time in his daily schedule to play with his now ten-year-old son and eight-year-old daughter.

After discovering his children were firebenders, Ozai trained them for hours on end until his schedule became too tight to postpone his duties any longer. He was an excellent teacher, one who gave leeway when a specific task could not be done and tightening his grip when the children wouldn't work to their full potential. Ozai kept a peaceful balance between his Fire Nation duties and his family and the royals were content and happy.

The new Fire Lord began to feel the pressures of ruling a nation soon after entering office. His father, Sozin, paid him annual visits to scold his lack of fierceness or advise him to change a decision previously made. "Leading a country requires hard discipline, a firm grip," Sozin would lecture. "If you'd rather spend time dillydallying with your family and becoming soft-minded, I should come out of retirement!"

Ozai never loved his father, but he always respected him. He never had servants talk back to him and he led his armies to victory more times than not. He had become a hard fist and nothing more; if you questioned his decision, a duel was demanded. Violence was always the answer.

As much as Ozai disapproved of his father's methods, he had to admit they were successful. Sozin had wiped out an entire bending race from the planet only ten years prior to his retirement. Sozin made it the centerpiece of his life, claiming it the best military achievement ever accomplished. Of course, the rest of the world found this "achievement" horrifying and immoral; soon everyone wrote the Fire Nation off as a country of evil, heartless barbarians.

If they had judged solely on Sozin, they would have been correct.

Ozai was terrified to be the next Fire Lord. How could he rule in a place everyone hated? He was instantly confronted with the uprisings still taking place over the Air Temple raids. He had known the people of the Earth Kingdom were stubborn, but to keep up their revolts for ten years straight? Incredible!

At first, Ozai juggled everything quite nicely. Enthusiasm pushed him to do well—as it always does when you start a new job—, but it began to fade. Three years into his reign, things shifted. Zuko may have been only ten years old, but even he saw the gradual change occurring in his father.

Ozai put a hold on their yearly vacation to Ember Island, claiming his royal duties "kept him from leaving the premises for too long". The trip ended up being put off until August when the autumn leaves had already begun to bloom. Ozai assured his family it would be just as good, but rains from the oncoming season interrupted their trip, forcing them to return home.

Bending practice was cut short weekly and dwindled down to nothing within a few months. Ursa had to admit that Ozai was becoming less affectionate by the day, sometimes neglecting to even acknowledge her presence. One night she argued with him about it until scorch marks were seen on the door the next morning. Even when convicted, Ozai would return to his old habits by the end of the week.

Though Ozai's change in personality affected Zuko greatly, it affected his sister Azula even more. The eight-year-old was never a patient child, but she respected others even in her tantrums. She would seize what she wanted when she saw it, then threw it away when she realized nobody cared if she had it or not. However, when her father disappeared from their daily life, Azula became more quiet and discerning. She calculated everything neatly in her brain before striking. This led everyone in the household to become afraid of the girl; nobody knew when or where she was going to strike. She could be seen in the palace garden, punching the air with fiery fists and setting shrubs on fire. The girl became lost in her own world of dominance.

Zuko would approach the guards every now and then to ask them if his father was free to talk, but he was sent away every time. He found himself forgetting exactly what his father's voice sounded like. He remembered his laugh and the way his arms formed fireballs, but he couldn't picture the color of his eyes without looking at a portrait. He would gaze for hours at those portraits, outlining his father's frame, trying to remember what it felt like to be in his arms. Ursa tried her best to entertain her children and keep them from wondering so much, but her efforts proved unsuccessful.

Everything the family once treasured seemed to have drifted away like the Ember Island sands.

Soon, a special event rolled around that made Zuko jump out of his skin in anticipation: Ozai promised that on his eleventh birthday he could listen in on a real Fire Nation war meeting. He would not be permitted to speak, but he could listen to everything and see how his country was run from the inside.

Zuko awoke with his heart beating wildly. Servants helped dress him in special robes with fire nation emblems on it. Printed flames licked at the edges of the sleeves and pointed shoes adorned his feet. Despite his uncomfortable outfit, the young prince was dying to see his father; it would be the first time he saw Ozai in two and a half months.

Ursa met Zuko outside the door. Her longhair swayed behind her like a graceful train. The prince hugged his mother affectionately when he ran out.

"Let me see you," Ursa giggled. Zuko twirled around in a modeling pose, his fingertips barely peering out of his long sleeves. His mother tipped her head back and laughed.

"Here," she said as she cuffed Zuko's sleeves until his milky white hands appeared. She kissed his head. "Much better. Are you excited?"

Zuko nodded. "Uhuh! I can't wait to see dad!"

"Now, you have to remember, you can't talk to him until after the meeting, okay? It's very rude. And whatever you do, don't firebend. I don't want you to get hurt." Ursa tucked a strand of stray hair behind Zuko's ear.

"I won't, mom, I promise." Zuko hugged her tightly.

"And don't forget Grandpa Sozin is going to be there, so be polite."

Zuko scrunched his noise behind his mother's back. "Why is he here?"

Ursa looked into her son's eyes. "He decided to pay us an early visit." She sighed, and then smiled at her son. "Don't worry, okay?"

Zuko nodded. A sentry came to take him to the Council Room and Ursa quickly kissed Zuko's head. Zuko left with the servant.

"Have fun!" Ursa called after them.

Zuko's heart sped up as each step brought him closer to the Council Room. The familiar path seemed a lot longer to him now. He mulled over everything he planned he'd say to his father after the meeting. He had stayed up late last night to map out precisely what he wanted to say and was now pretty confident in his speech. His mother's instruction also entered his mind and his exhaled. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

The large burgundy doors soon appeared and Zuko stopped in front of them. They loomed over him like predators ready to devour him and he suddenly became very scared. The sentry opened the doors before Zuko could say anything.

The room was huge, even bigger than the garden. Everything was some variation of red, orange, or black. The air smelled musty and thick, like a room with no windows. An enormous rectangular table ran in the center of the room with pillows lined up on its sides. A wall of fire faced him on the opposite side of the room and in front of it was a throne with four large poles surrounding it. On the pillow sat a black silhouette.

Zuko could barely contain the strangled "Dad!' that welled up inside of him.

"Prince Zuko," the sentry announced. He bowed forward to Ozai and Zuko did the same. He couldn't make out the specific features of his face, but he could see the outline of his crown and his long robes.

Zuko was guided to a side war lined with pillows. Many were already occupied by officials and guards, all of which looking rather bored before the meeting had even begun.

Three or four more people entered after his arrival, but the young prince paid no attention. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on his father. He could now see his eyes and his mouth and his beard trailing form his chin. Zuko also noticed his grandfather sitting at his right side, staring at each guest with powerful eyes. He stared ahead as the guests arrived, acknowledging them with a hard nod. When all of the pillows were filled by a pair of legs, Ozai rose.

"Agni be with you," he greeted professionally. He bowed before his subjects and all rose to return the gesture. Zuko scrambled up in surprise when everyone stood and sat down hurriedly before the rest of the court did. Sozin scowled at the delay and Zuko gulped.

"General Zhao, what is your report?" Ozai spoke out.

A man with dark brown hair and a spiky beard stood and bowed once again. "General Zhao" began talking about a series of revolts occurring in the Earth Kingdom. The Earthbenders had apparently destroyed a series of Fire Nation patrol boats on the outskirts of an Earth Kingdom village, sinking it and taking the lives of about thirty Firebenders. Zhao asked what a good course of action would be, considering they did not attack the villagers.

Ozai looked through many of these cases during the meeting, giving opinions and ordering supplies necessary to rebuild certain fallen structures and the like. Zuko began to feel bored and was soon playing with feathers that were peeking out of his pillow, his cheek resting on his hand. He plucked the stray feathers out of the soft velvet and blew them out of the way, occasionally receives a nudge from someone sitting next to him telling him to straighten up. The prince almost dozed off a few times.

"Boy! Show some respect! Someone bring that boy here!"

Zuko's eyes snapped open as he was being hauled by the armpits to the front of the raised throne. "Wha- Who, me?"

"Straighten up, boy! What business do you have in this meeting?!" Sozin thundered.

"My- my father said I could come to a wa-war meeting when I turned eleven," Zuko stuttered, embarrassed and confused.

"You're father, eh?" Sozin glared at Ozai, who was staring shocked at the scene playing out before him. "Well I have to say I've had just about enough of this nonsense." The old man rose from his seat and began walking down the stairs leading off the platform.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Ozai sputtered.

"Doing something you should have done a long time ago," Sozin growled without even looking at his son. He marched up to Zuko and glared straight into his eyes. "This'll teach you some respect, boy!" And with that he slapped the young prince across the cheek, leaving an imprint on the boy's face.

"Zuko!" Ozai shot up from the ground. "Father stop this instant!"

The crowd murmured loudly in disapproval as Zuko yelped in pain. His cheek was burning with the sting of his grandfather's flesh.

"Stop what? Stop teaching YOUR child how to honor his elders?! Your own son was sleeping during a war meeting! What else is there to do?!" Sozin snarled at the Fire Lord. "I'm tired of sitting here and watching my nation fall apart because my son does not know how to demand respect!"

"Father, you are dismissed," Ozai calmly commanded.

"Oh, I'm not finished. All morning I watched as you let millions of savages off the hook, giving them 'a second chance' as you called it. This is rebellion! You don't give second chances to rebels! You imprison them! You fight them! You put them under your foot!

"During my reign, I was considered a mindless war-machine, always inventing new battle weapons and devising strategies. I do not deny these observations nor do I mind them, for from them I have gained dominance and respect."

Sozin glared at Ozai, who was still standing on the Fire Lord's platform.

"My spineless son has not established these traits in his already three years as Fire Lord. I'm sure he knows my opinions on the subject."

"Father, I once again respectfully ask you to leave this council room. You are disrupting the meeting and its progress." Ozai stated sternly.

"You see, boy?" Sozin snapped back to Zuko. "He fails to use force to win his battles! Even now, he avoids conflict! Do you know why?! Because he demands nothing of his subjects and he requires no action to be taken even when he himself is insulted! If I were him I would have shot my opponent with lightening by now!" Sozin pointed an accusing finger at Ozai. "If he won't defend himself, who's to say he'll defend you OR this nation?!"

Zuko placed a hand back on the still stinging skin of his cheek, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Enough, father! Leave!" Ozai shouted.

"Pathetic, gutless fool!" Sozin marched up to the throne, his back to the court. "If I were an enemy force infiltrating your land, kindly willing me to leave wouldn't cut it! The Earth Kingdom should have taken over the Fire Nation already with your weak defense! Demand no respect from your own child and you will not demand respect from your own country! I say either you show me some strength or I'll knock some into you!"

"Lay a hand on him and I'll tear you apart!"

The court gasped as they turned to the young prince who was in a firebending stance, his fists clenching and his nostrils flaring. Sozin stayed facing Ozai, but a terrifying grin spread from one ear to another.

"I want to play a new game with you, boy."

Zuko glanced at his grandfather's back, confused.

"Fifteen years ago, I came up with a special activity to play with firebenders who defy me. It normally doesn't end well for my challengers, but I always find it to be fun." Sozin turned with a vicious smile on his lips, a look of pure evil.

"I was unaware that you could firebend until just now. I wouldn't play this game with a nonbender or someone who couldn't bend because it wouldn't be fair. But now?" Sozin leered over Zuko. The boy's eyes shook with fear as his grandfather leaned close to his face.

"Now I don't see any reason why I shouldn't play it with you."

"What's this game called?" Every trace of confidence was drained from the boy's face as his mind flashed to all the games he had learned to play—"Turtle-duck, Turtle-duck, Mongoose" maybe? No, by the look in his grandfather's eyes he figured it was much more horrific than that.

Sozin leaned into Zuko's ear and whispered in the most terrifying voice Zuko has ever heard, "It's called an Agni Kai."

The old man snatched the boy's wrist and dragged him out the big double doors. "Come if you'd like to watch, Ozai. I'm sure it will be fun for you."

"Sozin, come back here! Zuko!" Ozai cried out right before the large doors shut behind them. A crowd of people fled for the doors and pushed their way through. Ozai pushed his way to the front and ran towards the silhouettes running ahead of him. One of them cried out for him, the other said nothing as he hauled him along.

The silhouettes stopped running in the center of the sparring grounds. Ozai halted on the corner of the rink. "Unhand him right now, Father, or you won't live to regret it."

"I have to say I like this side of you, son." Sozin grinned vilely. "It reminds me of me."

"I'm nothing like you. Now give me my son!"

"You know the policy!" Sozin silenced the frightened mutters of the crowd with his intimidating voice. "Anyone who disrespects the crown is subject to the punishment of choice! Whether he's your son or not, his punishment should fit the crime."

Ozai opened his mouth to protest, but he realized his father was right. Zuko had openly defied him in the Council Room, even if it was to protect him. If no one was being injured and Zuko threatened someone of the noble family, he was subject to punishment.

"Dad, help!" Zuko cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ozai jumped onto the platform. "Sozin, please! We can work this out! Nobody has to fight!"

"If nobody duals, it is in right defiance of the law and you are to be punishable by banishment!" Sozin growled. The crowd mumbled in agreement. "And if not, it looks like a mutiny may be at hand."

Ozai's eyes widened before her jumped of the stage and began walking away, fighting tears.

"Dad! Dad, please don't go! DAD!" The prince shouted at his father's back.

"Where are you going, Ozai?" A flame shot out in front of Ozai and he whipped his head around. "Don't you remember? He may have threatened me, but his first offense was against you. He disrespected you in front of your council."

"But- but that means…" Ozai stared at Sozin as the next words slipped from his mouth.

"That's right, Ozai. You're going to have to fight your son."

_**Ugh writing this chapter was so hard! I wanted to cry through most of it! Remember: this story uses the characters, not exactly the plot line. Cannot BELIEVE the feels right now… Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
